Harry Potter and the Sixth Encounter
by ArtemisArcher
Summary: Harry Potter's Sixth Year at Hogwarts
1. A Week with the Dursleys

Ch 1- A Week with the Dursleys  
  
A raven-haired boy sat on a park bench, opposite a park with children playing. The wind rustled his hair and whispered in his ears, but the boy didn't notice. This boy was different, but not that you'd know it to look at him. This boy was most definitely different to everyone around him. His Aunt and Uncle, his cousin and even to old Mrs. Figg, who turned out to be a squib (a person born to magical parents, but isn't magical themselves). This Boy is Harry Potter.  
  
Harry looked at the children playing, and for the first time in six years, he wished to be the same as them. To have no cares in the world, and to live freely. However, a wish is just a wish. Harry thought about Ron and Hermione, his best friends. He immediately took the wish back.  
  
Harry was jolted out of his thoughts by a small, jagged rock, hitting him on the shoulder. He looked around to see who had thrown it and saw his cousin, Dudley, and Dudley's best friend, Piers Polekiss standing near the climbing frame. As Harry caught Dudley's eye, he saw him turn to Piers, no doubt telling him that they should probably go home. Harry didn't make a move to get up, even though he could have made Dudley extremely uncomfortable. He just wasn't in the mood. Harry thought about getting up to pack for the Burrow. He had received Ron's letter three days before.  
  
Dear Harry, How have your week of holidays been? Boring no doubt. I thought I would write to tell you that on Friday, we will be coming to pick you up at around 3:30, by way of complimentary Ministry car, to take you back to our place. Hermione's already here, and we have some exciting news to tell you. We will be there, on Friday, weather the Dursleys like it or not. See you on Friday. Ron P.S. Ginny says hi. She's still dating Dean Thomas, pretty stupid choice I think.  
  
Harry was brought back to reality when his scar burned. He wasn't worried- it had been happening a lot lately since Voldemort had returned. Harry looked up to the sky. Grey, perfectly reflecting his mood. He pulled his coat closer too him, suddenly aware of the cold. "I wish Sirius was here", he muttered to himself, tears welling in his eyes. "There must be a way..." but Harry knew there wasn't a way to bring his Godfather back to life, or even as a phantom.  
  
Harry rose from his sitting spot of three hours and decided to go back to the Dursley's and pack. When he was nearly at number 4 Privet Drive, through the gathering dark, Harry spotted three owls soaring through his open bedroom window. Full of curiosity, he sped up, wanting to see what the owls were doing in his bedroom so early in the holidays.  
  
After dodging an angry Uncle Vernon, a spiteful Aunt Petunia, and Dudley's outstretched leg, Harry arrived at his bedroom, and opened the door to find the three owls sitting on his bed. He recognised his own owl, Hedwig, and Ron's owl, Pig, but he had no recognition of the tawny owl that was currently making a nest in his pillow. But he could guess where it came from. Harry opened the letter stamped with the Hogwarts crest.  
  
Mr. Potter, Due to events over the last year, Hogwarts will be shortening its holidays by three weeks. This decision has been reached through thorough planning and regard to the safety of students. The new start of term date is August the 7th. Have a safe holiday, Minerva McGonagall  
  
Harry blinked, unable to let the note register in his mind. Three weeks less? Harry thought himself right in thinking that many students would be outraged at this new school policy. Best tackle the next owl. He coaxed Hedwig over to him and untied the letter on her leg. He recognised the perfect lettering as Hermione's.  
  
Harry. How have your holidays been? Ron just told me that you'd be coming to stay with all of us tomorrow. I can't wait to see you. Ron and I have just received owls about the three-week holiday reduction. Ron is outraged, but I think it's for the best. We'll be able to do much more work, and there will be less of a threat for everyone if we went back a couple of weeks earlier. We had to change the date of our visit to Diagon Alley to coincide with the start of term, and we've decided to go on your birthday. See you tomorrow, Hermione P.S. Ginny says hi.  
  
Well, that had come as no surprise, Hermione thinking that they should go back to school earlier, and Ron thinking otherwise. They would have fought long and hard over that one. Harry thought he'd better see what Ron had to say on the matter, but he was surprised to find that the letter on Pig's leg was not from Ron at all, but from Percy.  
  
Dear Harry. I just thought I'd write to apologise for my behavior last year. Ron has informed me that you read the letter I sent him around Christmas. I am deeply sorry for my actions, and will understand if you do not accept my apology. I am now an active member of the order, and completely accept your version of events. I look forward to see you again tomorrow. Percy  
  
Harry decided not to think about this particular letter, and get to packing. An hour later he was done. Harry couldn't wait until tomorrow. Uncle Vernon's yelling interrupted Harry's thoughts. "Boy! Get down here!" What had he done now? "Coming Uncle Vernon", Harry said, pulling himself off the bed. "Your dinner's getting cold Boy!" "Yes! I said I was coming!"  
  
After dinner, Harry slumped off to his room, in deep thought about girls. He was very surprised that during the one week that he had been home, Dudley had hit it off with three different girls, and boy, had he hit it off! Harry could hear them going at it in Dudley's room, next door to his, almost every night. But it seemed that tonight was an exception thankfully.  
  
Harry arrived at his bed, and striped off. Too hot for Pajamas, he decided. Harry lay on his bed with his boxers and shirt on, smiling to the ceiling, anticipating tomorrow when he would see Ron and Hermione again. He didn't realise that he would see them sooner than he expected. 


	2. The Apparent Return of Sirius Black

Ch2- The Apparent Return of Sirius Black  
  
Harry awoke to his scar pounding a tattoo into his skull. He sat up; wondering what in the world was going on. He opened his eyes and immediately saw a freckled face very close to his own. "Ron!" said Harry, wondering if he was still dreaming. "Hi Harry!" "Ron? What are you doing here? You're not due here until 3:30!" "But Harry, it is 3:30. I don't think you understood my letter. When I said 3:30, I meant in the morning. Dad seemed to think that it was for the best, you leaving during the night that is. You know what happened last time..." Ron trailed off. Harry smiled. "Fantastic! Lucky I packed last night! I'll just leave a note for the Dursleys."  
  
Two minutes later and they were on their way in one of the ministry cars. Mr. Weasley, Fred, George and, surprisingly, Ginny had come along for the ride. Fred was driving, which may have been a bit of a mistake on Mr. Weasley's part. "FRED! THE OTHER WAY! NO! WE HAVE TO TAKE THE NEXT TURN! FRED! THAT IS A MUGGLE LETTER BOX, THEY DON'T MOVE OUT OF THE WAY WHEN YOU DRIVE TOO CLOSE! THAT'S IT! PULL OVER! I'M DRIVING!"  
  
After Fred's eventful driving, Mr. Weasley at the wheel proved to be...well, just plain boring. Harry decided to take advantage of this by questioning everyone in the car on what they have done so far on their holidays, and their opinion's on the shortened holidays, Fred and George how their Joke shop was going, Ron on Ginny's letter and Mr. Weasley on Voldemort's movements. No one seemed to want to answer his questions, so he left it alone: he'd ask Hermione when he got to the Burrow.  
  
"Harry, how have you been?" asked Mr. Weasley, looking over into the back seat worriedly. All conversation that was going on in the car stopped abruptly. "Yeah, okay, I guess." said Harry, nervous with all the eyes in the car on him. Mr. Weasley glanced at him, a disbelieving look on his face. "Look, how would you feel if you were responsible for the death of the only person that you'd regarded as a sort of father-older brother figure? I don't really want to talk about it okay?" Harry burst out, instantly feeling guilty at his suppressed rage. "Okay Harry, I understand that. We tried to get you out of there as soon as possible, because Dumbledore seemed to think that if we left you there too long, you could turn suicidal." "I'm sorry", Harry mumbled, feeling the tears welling in his eyes, "it's just..." "I know. " "Harry?" Ron asked "Yeah?" "If you ever feel you need to talk, just come to me, and I'll listen for hours if you want." At this Harry just couldn't stop the tears from coming. "Thanks Ron", he sobbed. He spent the rest of the journey looking out of the window.  
  
Arrival at the Burrow was different to all the other times Harry had been there. In between everyone giving Harry hugs, and Ginny smiling nervously in Harry's direction, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione gesturing him to come up to Ron's room. Harry broke away from Mrs. Weasley's hug, mumbling something about getting some sleep. "Of course dear", she sniffled, while brushing tears out of her eyes.  
  
Harry made his way up the stairs to Ron's room, contemplating what Hermione and Ron were going to tell him. He thought of how they really were in love with each other, without even knowing it. He wished that would happen to him. Half way up the last set of stairs leading to Ron's room, he heard shouting. "Not again!" he muttered, and opened the door, expecting to find them fighting about another trivial matter such as Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. However, Harry was surprised to find them fighting over him.  
  
"Harry has a right to know!" shouted Ron, raising his fist and slamming it down on his desk with a thud. "Hermione, he went through so much, and if this is true, then it was all over nothing!" he continued softer, with an air of someone talking about something they shouldn't. "That's all very well Ron, but what if it's not true? What if the article is something out of The Quibbler? And Harry gets all his hopes up, only to be disappointed?" "But what if it's true?" wined Ron. "And what if it isn't?" shouted Hermione. "And what if what isn't?" asked Harry. Hermione looked shocked. Ron dropped the pack of exploding snap he was holding, which promptly exploded on impact with the floor. "How much of that did you hear?" asked Hermione suspiciously, fingering her singed eyebrows which had disappeared under her fringe. "None that I could make out what you were talking about. What were you talking about?" "Nothing. Nothing whatsoever." Hermione smiled nervously. "So! What have you been doing with yourself for a week?" "Harry, we have reason to believe that Sirius is still alive", blurted out Ron, ears going red. "RONALD WEASLEY! THAT IS IT! I AM NOT TALKING TO YOU FOR A WHOLE WEEK!" screamed Hermione, and she stormed out of the room. "Well hello to you too Hermione", said Harry, as he made his way over to Ron's bed and sat on it, still too stunned to talk about what Ron had said. "Well?" asked Ron, sitting down next to him, "What do you think?" "I think that's a load of crap Ron," said Harry, slightly angry that anyone would believe that rubbish. "But Harry, even Dumbledore says there might be truth behind some of the garbage the Daily Prophet prints. He told Hermione and me about walk-ins. What happens is..." "Yeah, I know." Harry cut him off, "a soul searches around this physical world to find someone with a perfectly healthy body. Maybe some one that has just died in an accident or something. And then that soul goes into that body and makes it live again." "How did you..." "I saw it in a muggle movie that Dudley was watching when we were little. Gave me nightmares for weeks. But Ron, that's just made up." Harry said, a little disappointed. "Harry, it may be in muggle world, but here, it's perfectly normal. Well, not normal as such, but normal-er than in the muggle world. Have you ever heard of someone with a split personality?" Harry nodded, "Well that's just two souls fighting for a place inside one body." "Oh," said Harry, disbelieving. "You believe that the Dementors suck out a person's soul, don't you?" "Well, yeah" said Harry, trying not to get his hopes up and thinking that maybe this could actually be true. "Then you should have also heard that Dementor victims make surprising recoveries, but not returning to their ordinary lives. Well, their body's ordinary lives anyway." "Ron, do you seriously believe that Sirius could be alive?" "Yes Harry, I do. Dumbledore told us, and I believe him"  
  
The two friend sat in silence for a while, Harry thinking about Sirius, and Ron thinking about who knows what. After about fifteen minutes, Ron started talking again. "Harry, that's not what Hermione and I were going to tell you, when we asked you to come up to my room." "Really?" asked Harry, wondering what else Ron and Hermione had to tell him. "Yeah. We were going to tell you that we're going out." "Seriously?" asked Harry, too happy for his friends to say anything more. "Yep. You're not...angry or anything...are you?" "No! Of course not! I am so happy for you guys!" "Really? Do you think we're a good couple? I mean, do we look good together?" "Definitely", Harry grinned. "Come on Ron, let's get some dinner." 


	3. The Diagon Alley Incident

Ch3- The Diagon Alley Incident  
  
Hermione obviously meant it when she said that she wouldn't be talking to Ron for the rest of the week, because she upheld her promise marvelously for the next three days.  
  
"Hermione, can you please pass the milk?" asked Ron, at breakfast on Harry's third day at the Burrow. "Harry, will you please tell Ron that I won't pass him the milk because his a Blithering Git." "Uh, Ron, Hermione says that she..." "I heard Harry," said Ron, temper rising. "George, will you please pass the milk?" "Sorry Blithering Git, but I can't as I am getting up from this seat and going to work with my brother. Ta ta!" said George, as he and Fred made their way outside. "What has a bloke got to do to get milk around here?" asked Ron, his ears going red. At that moment, an owl swooped through the Weasley's kitchen window and landed in the milk jug, splattering milk over everyone. "Errol! Now we don't have any milk for anyone to pass me! You stupid owl!" with this, Ron stormed out of the room. "I'll go and try to talk some sense into him," said Hermione, "I think I've been to hard on him." "But I thought you weren't talking to him." said Harry. "I might have to lift his punishment," she said sheepishly. "Right, I'll be up in a sec."  
  
When Harry arrived up at Ron's room ten minutes later, he was expecting to find Ron and Hermione talking out their problems. Instead he found them in a rather uncomfortable (for Harry) position on Ron's bed. However, once he had made himself known, by coughing loudly a few times, not unlike their previous Defence against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Umbridge, they stopped what they were doing immediately, and started looking a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Ah... sorry about that Harry..." started Hermione, sitting up and straightening her skirt, "We, ah, got a bit carried away. One thing lead to another..." "It's fine Hermione. Ron told me the other night. I don't mind one bit." "Oh good! Ah, Harry?" asked Hermione cautiously, glancing at Ron who was absent-mindedly staring at his frog tank. "I think that you should do something about a girlfriend. I mean, you had Cho, but that wasn't really a real relationship or anything. So, Ron and I think you should do something about that."  
  
"What!? I never said anything about that Hermione! And Harry still likes Cho." said Ron, outraged. "Well..." said Harry," I don't really like her all that much anymore Ron." "What?" "Duh Ron. Harry lost interest in Cho after she started going out with Roger Davies." said Hermione, matter of factly. "Oh." "Well Harry, that's what I think." Hermione continued. "Maybe having someone will take your mind off other... things." As she said this, she looked disapprovingly at Ron. "Yes. I agree with Hermione."  
  
The next two weeks passed by without incident, unless you count Fred and George's new invention- "Temporary Cloning. A kit where you get everything you need for a twenty- four hour clone. Limited usage- two clones in every box," said Fred, practicing for his and George's interview with the Department of Magical Regulations at the Ministry of Magic that day. "Perfectly safe and now you really can be in two places at once! Only 20 Galleons a kit!" continued George. "What if the Department of Magical Regulations doesn't let you sell it?" asked Ginny, who was one of the audience of the practicing twins. "We'll just sell it anyway, won't we Fred?" "We certainly will, o brother of mine." "But under the guise of 'A Simple Joke Starters Kit'." "Yes Ginny, no need to worry, we will be able to sell this product, no matter what." "Hey George," asked Harry, who was also listening to the twins practice, "why do you need an interview anyway?" "Ah. You see Harry our last invention- ", George started "Shrink Jewels," continued Fred "Proved to be a bit dangerous." finished George. "In what way?" asked Harry "Well, the invention in question," said Fred cautiously, " which was a piece of jewelry of you choice, was meant to shrink people when they wore it. And UN- shrink them when they took it off. Except the shrinking charm lingered, and people were lost for days on end." said Fred. "Ah." said Harry, unsure of what else to say. "You can have a bit cheap if you like." said George, who had dropped his voice as Mrs. Weasley walked in. "No thanks," said Harry hastily, not wanting to be shrunk for days. "Right! Fred, George, come along, we have to get going." said Mrs. Weasley. "Okay Mum. Let's go then. Bye everyone! We'll be selling you a Temporary Cloning Kit as soon as we get back. Everyone gets discounts if we loose the trial!" shouted George, as his mother kicked him out the door.  
  
On his Birthday, Harry awoke to much commotion coming from the kitchen. Ron was still snoring in his bed, so Harry prodded him in the small of the back and told him to get up. "A'righ' Harry, what's the matter? I was having a fantastic dream about-" he cut off, hearing the unusual sounds coming from his kitchen below. "What's going on down there?" Ron jerked as a particularly loud BANG erupted from the kitchen. "Have no idea. Now get up you lazy slob, so we can see what's going on."  
  
Five minutes later, the pair of them were down in the kitchen, and in the middle of the confusion. Fred and George, it seemed, were celebrating the loss of their trial by using their whole stock of temporary clones, apart from the ones they had sold to Harry, Ron, and Ginny the day before. Harry could see why they had lost. The forty-nine clones of Fred and George had many injuries. Some were smoking from the ears and nose, some of them were missing limbs, and some were even cut in half. The loud BANG Harry and Ron had heard earlier seemed to be one of the clones exploding, as there was a small, black stain on the kitchen tiles, and quite a lot of smoke. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!" roared Fred and George in union, as Mrs. Weasley dragged them out the door by their hair. "We organised a little party, and we needed help, so we enlisted the help of our cloney friends here!" yelled Fred, from behind the door. "But as you can see, they aren't all that good at planning a party!" added George. "WE GOT YOU SOMETHING! ITS ON THE TABLE!" they both yelled as their mother started her lecture. Harry looked to the table, and saw the package which Fred and George were referring. Harry looked at Ron, whose eyes widened, and he raced upstairs, calling behind him something about getting Hermione and Ginny. Left alone in the kitchen, apart from the smoking clones that went about their cooking quite happily, Harry wondered why his birthday was going so strangely. He pinched himself, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming, and when he was sure he wasn't, he sat down at the table, opposite his gift from Fred and George. He was reluctant to open it, because of what Ron had said about their gift giving. According to Ron, he should be very cautious. It wasn't long before he heard the thudding of many feet on the staircase. "Harry! Happy birthday!" said Hermione, as she entered the kitchen, followed by Ron and Ginny. Hermione handed Harry a blue-wrapped parcel, with green ribbon tied around it, which was about the size of a shoebox. "Here, this is from Ron, Ginny and I. You haven't opened this one yet! Who is it from?" "Fred and George. I'm not sure I want to open it." "Ah. Well, open ours now!" said Hermione excitedly. Harry ripped off the wrapping and found a large wooden box. He looked questioningly at Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, before sliding the lid off. Inside was the most beautiful book Harry had ever seen. It fit snuggly into the box, as if they had been made for each other. Well, thought Harry, they probably were. Harry lifted the book out of its box, and read the front cover. "Harry Potter, Your Life is Our Life, By Hermione Granger; and Ron and Ginny Weasley," read Harry. He started to leaf through the beautiful book as his friends stood breathlessly waiting to see what he thought. Ginny finally broke the silence. "We compiled everything all of us has been through with you into one book," she said. "Our memories, our thanks, and our love." said Hermione. "We wanted you to know how much we care about you mate, and we want to help you, whenever we can," finished Ron. Harry didn't know what to say. "This is the best and most wonderful thing any one has ever done for me," Harry said after a few minutes of thought. "Thank you all so much." "Any time mate, any time at all," said Ron, giving him a pat on the shoulder. "Now, lets have a look at what Fred and George gave you, shall we?"  
  
As the others played with his recently acquired Shrink Jewels, Harry couldn't help thinking of what Sirius would have put in his book.  
  
After breakfast, Mrs. Weasley announced it was time for them all to go to Diagon Alley, as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all received their school letters already. So on that Friday, they all took a pinch of Floo Powder, threw it in the fireplace, and said "Diagon Alley!" and they were whisked off to get their schoolbooks.  
  
When Harry arrived at the Flourish and Blots fireplace, he made sure that his glasses weren't broken, and made his way to the counter to buy his new spell books. "Okay. I need Standard Book of Spells Grade Six; The Dark Arts- A Full Guide to Protecting Yourself, a new copy of 101 Magical Herbs and..." Harry stopped short. Over the sales clerk's shoulder, and out the window, Harry saw Sirius. Not in human form, in dog form. Harry dropped everything and ran outside. "Hey! Come back!" yelled the clerk after him.  
  
"Sirius? What the...? What are you doing here? Come with me!" Harry said, angrily. Before he had thought twice, Harry led the huge black dog into a small alleyway behind Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes and said "Sirius! Show yourself!" As it turns out, Harry didn't need to think at all because as soon as he said this, the dog gave and almighty heave and turned into a man. A man that looked very much like Sirius. "Who are you?" asked Harry, bewildered. This could not be true. "Harry, its Me." said the Sirius look-a-like. "Sirius?" "Yes." At that moment Ron and Hermione came bursting into the alleyway and Sirius turned back into a dog with a pop. "Harry! What are you doing here? Why did you run out of Flourish and Blots?" asked Ron. "What's...?" Hermione stopped as she spotted the large, black dog. "Guys, I've found Sirius." "Harry, that may be a very large, black dog, but that isn't Sirius, because he's-"Hermione was cut off as the Sirius look-a-like popped back into man form. "Hi Hermione, I was dead, well, not really, It's a bit complicated, well, you're talking to me now-" Sirius look-a-like stopped short- Hermione had fainted into Ron's arms. 


	4. Jeremy Black, the Last in Line

Ch 4- Jeremy Black, The Last in the Line  
  
After Hermione had recovered sufficiently, she sat down on a rubbish bin, and fixed Sirius with an almighty glare. "Sirius, you owe us an explanation." "Yes Hermione, I do." "But first, we need to find out if this is really you. Harry, ask Sirius a question only he'd know the answer to." "Right," said Harry, pausing for a while to think. "Right. Sirius, if that's really who you are, I am going to ask you three questions. Number one: what form does my patronus take?" "A stag," answered Sirius look-a-like, correctly. "But lots of people know that" said Ron. Hermione covered Ron's mouth with her hand. "Number two: why does it take this form?" "Because your Dad, James Potter, my best friend, used to be able to turn into a stag," the Sirius look-a-like said. Harry nodded. "Lastly, how did you die?" "Well, my cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, that stupid rat, I'll get her back, hit me with Arvada Kervada. My body then fell behind a curtain of some sort, and my soul floated out the window." "Hermione. That's him," said Harry, rushing over to Sirius and pulling him into a hug. "What took you so long to get back Sirius?" Harry asked, overcome with emotion. "Well, that's a long story Harry. How long are you here for?" "I'm staying at the Burrow." "You could come back with us if you like," said Ron. "Great, my new body isn't wanted by the Ministry, so I can roam as much as I please. There's only one problem with this damned body, but I'll get to that later. Haven't you lot got to get school supplies?" "Oh! I forgot! The clerk at Flourish and Blots was quite angry when I ran out of the store so quickly. I'd better go back and apologise. Do you want to come with me Sirius?" "Sure Harry, but you have to call me Jeremy in public, Okay? It's just that Sirius isn't a very common name, and I do look a lot like my former self." "Okay...Jeremy."  
  
When Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had finished getting everything for the next school year, they met Mrs. Weasley in the Leaky Cauldron. She and Ginny were puzzled by the large, black dog at Harry's side, and when Harry was questioned about it, he mumbled something a bout a birthday present from Neville Longbottom.  
  
On arrival at the Burrow, Harry asked everyone to gather around his new "Birthday Present". On asking Sirius-Jeremy to show himself, there was a huge gasp from all the lounge room chairs surrounding Sirius-Jeremy. "Jeremy Black!" cried Mrs. Weasley, Jumping out of her seat, "what are you doing in my house?" "Wait! Mrs. Weasley! That is a walk-in of Sirius!" Everyone looked at Harry strangely. "Harry, that was just a rumour that the Daily Prophet put forward." "What?" said Harry, bewildered, "It was written in the Daily Prophet? How come no one told me?" "Well, we didn't want to get your hopes up dear," said Mrs. Weasley reassuringly. "But Ron said even Dumbledore wanted to check it out." Harry protested. "Yes, well that's all very well, but what if he had been wrong? Then what would have happened? How do you know this actually is a walk-in of Sirius?" asked Mrs. Weasley warily. "Well Mum," said Ron, "Harry asked him questions only he could know." "And he answered them all one hundred percent accurate?" asked Mrs. Weasley, eyeing Sirius-Jeremy suspiciously. "Yes. One thousand percent." Ron reassured her. "Right. Well Sirius...I mean Jeremy...no Sirius...Well who ever you are, what do you have to say for yourself?" "Well, I'll start from the beginning shall I? That stupid rat, Bellatrix, hit me with the killing curse, and my soul stayed up on that ledge and watched my body fall into the black curtain. I then wasted no time in getting out of there because I knew if I stayed where I was, I wouldn't be there for long. "So I took off out the door and then out of the ministry. I knew I wasn't finished with life, but I didn't want to come back as a ghost, something not solid. So I started looking around for a fresh dead person, preferably killed by the killing curse, or a Dementor victim. That way, nothing would be wrong with the body. "The next day I decided that I would give up my search, and find Harry instead. I traveled to Hogwarts to try to find Harry and tell him what happened, but when I arrived, the train had already left and I couldn't catch up with it. Instead, I decided to go to Privet Drive and wait for you there. "I was there for a whole week and Harry didn't notice a thing. I tried so hard to comfort him and tell him it was all right, it wasn't his fault..." Sirius stopped, choked with tears. "Harry, I never want you to feel that way ever again. If this body dies, keep a look out for me, okay?" Harry couldn't answer, so he nodded. He couldn't hold his tears back any more. Harry looked away, not wanting Ron to see him cry. Harry felt Sirius's hands on his shoulders. "Who is Jeremy Black?" asked Harry, to divert the attention away from him. "He was my brother, my little brother. He was my good brother, just joined the Order a few weeks ago after hearing what happened to me. We were good friends, better friends than my older brother and myself. He also ran away from home when he was fifteen. He was killed by one of the escaped Death Eaters." "Well at least you're not wanted by the Ministry anymore. Now you can do whatever you like," said Harry happily. "I also have something else to tell you, some fantastic news. I asked Dumbledore for the Defence Against the Dark Arts post at Hogwarts. What do you all think?"  
  
Harry's heart soared. Sirius being at school, where he, Harry could talk to him everyday of the whole year. "Did you get it?" asked Harry, Sirius nodded. "Wonderful!" cried Hermione "But Sirius, do you know anything about the dark arts?" "How can I not know Hermione, when I was locked in Azkaban for twelve years?" "You've got a point," said Hermione happily. "All this talking is making me thirsty," said Ron, who up until now had not uttered a word. "I'm making tea. Anyone else want any?"  
  
After they had all had their tea, Sirius continued his story. "Now, where was I? Yes, I was at Privet Drive. After giving up on Harry, I decided to find Jeremy, to see if he would notice me. When I arrived at where he was staying, I found him dead in his bedroom, sprawled on the floor. I decided to use his body, as he could also turn into a huge, black dog. All Blacks that wish to be able to change into an animal turn out to be black dogs. That's where James and I got the idea of being Animagus. "I then decided that I needed to speak to Dumbledore, so I Apparated to Hogsmade, and walked into the school. I talked everything over with Dumbledore and I asked if I could be the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He said that it was just as well that I wanted to teach the subject, because no other witch or wizard in the whole of England wanted to teach it. "I then Apparated to Diagon Alley, and met you guys a few days later. And here I am now." "You know Sirius," said Ginny, "You're going to have to say that all again when dad and the twins get home." Everyone laughed and Mrs. Weasley said for them all to pack their trunks, they were going back to Headquarters of the Order tomorrow. "Just as well," said Sirius, "I can't get back in! Dumbledore never told me where it was, because I was inside when he was made secret keeper, and I didn't go out before going to the ministry that night."  
  
On the way to Headquarters the next day, Harry asked Sirius a question. "Sirius, was Jeremy the last of the Blacks?" "Well I guess he was, and now I am the very last of the Black family." "Just like me Sirius, just like me." 


	5. Ch5 Home Again

Ch 5- Home Again  
  
Three days before the start of term, Sirius had to leave headquarters where the Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, and himself had been staying for the past four days. The house was now completely fit for human habitation. The house was also now without Kreacher, Sirius's old House Elf, because Remus Lupin, Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody had decided that it was best if they decapitated him and hang his head on the wall with his former relatives, seeing as he had been apart of the plot to kill his master. Not that anyone had told Hermione, who was still involved with SPEW. The house was also without its former less appealing resident, a very realistic, life-size portrait of Sirius' Mother, which screamed at the top of its lungs whenever it was disturbed. Sirius had explained to Harry, Hermione, and Ron that when they reached Hogwarts in three days time, they must act as if they only met this summer. "This is very important because Jeremy had only joined the Order recently, and I don't particularly want Snivelus to know that I am a walk in.," said Sirius, after he had called them to meet him in his mother's old bedroom. "No one else is to know who I really am; other wise mayhem could break loose. I will tell all students that I am teaching that I am Sirius Black's brother. Will you three be taking Defence against the Dark Arts as a senior subject?" "Yes Sirius, and the next two years are essential to our NEWT's. Ron, Harry and I expect all lessons to be constantly up to standard, even over." "Speak for yourself Hermione." "Sirius, we will love any lesson you come up with, won't we Hermione?" said Harry, glancing at Hermione sternly. "Thanks Harry. Well, I'd better be getting ready to go." "Why do you have to go so early?" asked Harry, unhappy that he couldn't ride the Hogwarts Express with his Godfather. "Harry, I have to go now to prepare everything with Dumbledore," said Sirius. "I also have to arrange my first lesson for four days time. I'd better go and get ready to go then, I'll be leaving soon."  
  
After Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Lupin had seen Sirius off, all that were returning to Hogwarts decided to re-pack their trunks. It was truly amazing how far their belongings had spread over the house over the four days they had been staying at Headquarters. It took the rest of the day, and half of the next to get organized.  
  
On their second last day at the Order's Headquarters, Harry, Ron, and Hermione received their OWL grades. Needless to say Hermione was top of the class. "Herbololgy, I got an 'E', Potions, I got an 'O', Transfiguration, I got an 'O'," said Hermione, making to sit on Ron's bed in his and Harry's room. "Charms, another 'O', Care of Magical Creatures, 'O', History of Magic, an 'O', Arithmacy, 'O', and Defence Against the Dark Arts, 'O'. How did you two go?" asked Hermione, as Harry and Ron stared at her, open mouthed. "Hermione, how did you do so well?" asked Ron, sitting next to her. "Study, Study, Study Ronald. What did you get?" "Alright. Divination, a 'P', but that's okay I didn't like it anyway, ah, Herbology, an 'A', Potions, Surprisingly an 'E', Transfiguration, 'O', um, Charms, 'O', Care of magical Creatures... wow, an 'O', History of Magic... a 'E', and Defence against the Dark Arts, 'O'. How did you do Harry?" "Divination, a 'A', but I don't even like it anyway, Herbology, an 'A', Potions, an 'O', amazingly, Transfiguration, 'O', Charms, 'E'," he said, sitting on his bed, his eyes fixed on the result sheet. "Care of magical Creatures, 'O', History of Magic, an 'P', and Defence against the Dark Arts, 'O'." "That's good Harry! Now I got... six O's, and one E," said Hermione, writing all the scores down on the back of her results, while Ron goggled at them over her shoulder. "Harry got... four 'O's, one 'E', two 'A's and a 'P'... and Ron got four 'O's, two 'E's, one 'A', and a 'P'. " "Well I only failed History of Magic, and that's okay, because I wasn't planning to do it at NEWT level any way. I'm a bit surprised that I got an 'O' in potions though." "Well I'm surprised that I didn't get an 'O' for Herbology," said Hermione indignantly. "But otherwise, I am very happy with everything. Harry, can I borrow Hedwig to write to Mum and Dad?" "Yeah, go for it," said Harry, leaning back on his pillows, utterly pleased with himself. "You happy with your marks then Ron?" Harry asked. "Yeah. I s'pose. I mean, I did the best I could. You couldn't really help failing History of Magic, with the...interruption..." Ron said awkwardly. "Interrupting your exam. I mean, it couldn't be helped mate." "Hey, I'm not complaining. I really don't mind at all. It was potions that I thought I would fail. I am very surprised that I did that well." "You know what this proves?" asked Ron slyly. "What does it prove?" asked Harry warily. "It proves that it's Snape's teaching, not us that's been failing all these years!"  
  
The last night at Headquarters Mrs. Weasley made a banquet of food for everyone, and most of the Order made an appearance. "Professor Lupin, can you please pass the potatoes?" asked Harry in the middle of dinner. "Of course Harry, but please, call me Remus now that I am not your teacher anymore," said Lupin, passing Harry the large dish. "Sorry Remus," said Harry awkwardly, receiving the dish. "No problem Harry," Remus smiled. "So, what are you three planning to be when you leave school?" asked Tonks who was sitting opposite Hermione, Ron and Harry. "Well, I want to be an Aurour," said Harry quietly. "Really? I'd see you around the office! Wow, it'd be so cool! I could probably give you your exam! How about you two?" "Well, I think I'd like to be a healer," said Hermione, "or work in Muggle Relations." "You'd be good at them. Try a bit of everything," advised Tonks. "How about you Ron?" "I was thinking...well, I mean... maybe..." "Come on Ron, we told you ours," said Harry. "Oh, alright, but you have to promise you wont laugh..." "Yes Ron! Come on!" "Okay... I want to work in the department of Mysteries," said Ron, his ears going red. "Ron... that would be so cool! You could do so much! Cool!" said Tonks. "Yeah Ron, that would be so fun!" said Harry reassuringly. "Well, I got the idea when we went onto the department the end of last year. I kept wondering what was behind all the other doors," grinned Ron. "Wow, Ron, I wish I had thought of that!" said Hermione. "Well Hermione, it's not too late to change your mind," said Ron egotistically, turning back to his dinner. "Well then," said Hermione, eyebrows nearly disappearing into her hair, "Humph!" Harry thought happily of Hogwarts as he turned back to his food. "Ron, Hermione, do you think that Dumbledore will let us continue the DA?" wondered Harry aloud. "Yeah, I reckon he would mate. I mean, the whole DA got top marks in Defence against the Dark arts in exams last year." said Ron. "I'm sure he'll let us continue it. Sirius isn't going to be opposed or anything. He'll probably join in with everything we're doing. But we'd better ask anyway." Harry agreed with Ron, but he still wasn't sure. Could the DA be classified as a health hazard? Harry kept that thought to himself, and nodded along with Hermione. "Harry, what do you think will happen with your Occulmency lessons? Do you think that Dumbledore will make you take them with Snape again?" asked Hermione worriedly. "Nah, he wouldn't," said Ron, "I mean what with the things that happened with Snape last time. I reckon he'll teach it to Harry himself." Harry wasn't quite sure about what Ron had said, and he mulled over it as he walked up to bed. "Ron, if Dumbledore wanted me to learn Occulmency so badly in the first place, why didn't he teach it to me himself?" asked Harry, opening the door to their room. "Well, there was that You-Know..." Ron broke off at the look on Harry's face, "V-Voldemort thing. I s'pose Dumbledore knew about how he was sort of tapping into your thoughts." he said, sinking onto his bed slowly. "Then, can Voldemort still do that? When I look at Dumbledore will I still feel like I hate him?" asked Harry, starting to hate himself for his circumstances. "Well, you talked to him, didn't you? At the end of last term? Did you feel it then?" asked Ron, stretching out on his bed, and staring at the ceiling. Harry didn't answer. To tell the truth, Harry hadn't really thought about that night. He didn't let himself.  
  
At the end of this, either me or Voldemort will die... He hadn't thought about this for the whole summer. He hadn't let himself. He'd told Ron and Hermione about the prophecy, but it still didn't help.  
  
"Harry?" asked Ron's nervous voice, spearing into Harry's thoughts. "Harry?" "No. I didn't. But that may have been because I was so angry at Dumbledore, and myself," said Harry, suddenly not looking forward to going back to Hogwarts as much as he was before. "Well, we'll just have to wait to find out. Anyway, I was going to give you this the other day. Ginny made it when she was in first year. I found it when I was looking for my copy of Magical Me in her trunk." Ron handed Harry a small book. On the cover it said Harry, I am here. He opened the book, now oblivious to Ron, who had moved from his bed, onto Harry's. "I didn't look through it, I thought you might want to do the honours. I can't believe she still carries something like that." Harry gazed at the red-brown cover, and didn't know why he was hesitating to open it. Maybe because it was Ginny's. Ginny. She wouldn't like it if Harry went through her things. She probably wouldn't talk to him for years. Harry wondered why this bothered him. "Harry?" Harry jumped. He had forgotten that Ron was sitting right beside him. "Are you okay? You just sort of, blanked out. Well, I s'pose we're all tired," said Ron, the little book in Harry's hands seemingly forgotten. Harry nodded. "We've got to get up early in the morning, I might go to bed," said Ron, yawning. "Yeah. School," said Harry, glad that he didn't have to think up an excuse not to open Ginny's book. He didn't know why he cared so much.  
  
The next day dawned clear, and beautiful, and it looked like they were finally going to ride the Hogwarts Express on a clear day. They arrived at Kings Cross station without hassle, and disappeared through the barrier, onto platform 9 ¾. Harry had kept the little red-brown book in his pocket since they left the Order's Headquarters, his plan being to slip it back into Ginny's trunk when she wasn't looking. This proved to be harder than Harry thought. Every time he tried to open Ginny's trunk, she appeared at its side, and Harry had to pretend that he was just brushing some dirt off the lid.  
  
They boarded the train, said goodbye to Fred, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley; and Remus, and they were off. Back to Hogwarts. Home again.  
  
Th 


End file.
